


Silver Moonlight

by LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canine Instincts, F/M, Family, Feel good piece, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minor Character Death, Molly's POV, Old Married Couple, Slice of Life, Some Fluff, Werewolf!Molly, canon compliant until book 7, canon typical agnst, introspective thoughts, momma worries, no one touches Fawks pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets
Summary: Molly Prewett was bitten by a werewolf just after graduation. this is a small look into her life building her family.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Midnight Moonrise Fest 2021





	Silver Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to teh_Kris_teh for being the best Alpha/Beta I could have and keeping my squirrel brain on track...with this and the monsters I have started. And thank you for the artwork for this- I didn't even think of one for this piece lol.

Molly _hated_ this.

Here she was, stuck in Prewett Manor as if she was a pariah, for something that wasn’t even her fault.

And her beloved Arthur wasn’t able to visit her either.

While her mother wanted to blast her off the family tree, her Black blood shining through violently, her sweet younger brothers and her father rallied against the idea, protecting her from being disowned. 

It happened in July, after her graduation from Hogwarts. She was in the back gardens picking herbs her mother needed for some potions. Herbs that were at their full potency during the midsummer full moon.

A great wolf came out of the forest and attacked her, biting her thigh. She saw her life flash before her eyes as she tried to fight off the mad beast, her screams alerted her parents and Arthur to the situation.

Arthur blasted the beast off with a well-placed reducto curse to its chest, killing it instantly. Then she had to stay in St Mungos for three weeks, where the only visitors she received were her little brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Loving letters from Arthur arrived, but he had not been permitted to visit.

Since her return home, even though he tried, Arthur hadn't been allowed to come to see her or even speak with her family. Though he still sent letters professing his love and devotion as frequently as he could.

One night his owl, Errol, landed upon her sill, dropped the letter into her awaiting hands and left before she could respond. Molly sighed heavily in frustration. Her owl had all but abandoned her and her mother refused to let her use the family great horned owl for personal correspondence such as this, so she knew she would not be able to send word back easily.

She looked at the letter and frowned. There was no wax seal and the front was blank. A feeling a dread culled up from her gullet. 

She unwrapped the parchment, took a breath, and read.

_My dearest Malinda,_

_No, my dearest Molly. My father and yours decided to rescind the marriage contract in the case of your unfortunate attack…_

A tear dropped from her crystal blue eyes. It was her worst fear. He was leaving her.

_I wouldn’t stand for it._

What? Could she have read that right? 

_Being the second son of House Weasley, and being the spare heir, gives me the leeway to do this. Over the past week, in case the worst has happened and you turn on the full moon, I have purchased a property on the outskirts of the small village of Ottery St Catchpole._

_I have also found someone who will marry us on short notice if you so desire. I will be waiting for you two nights before the full moon to set up the wards on the grounds. I will keep you safe. Our lives may be rough, but you are worth it._

_All my Love,_

_Arthur_

She hugged the letter to her, dried her tears, and began to plan. She started packing her old school trunk with the necessities. The Moon was just under a week away. 

They married soon after. And while he wasn't disowned, Arthur was estranged from his family. The only family that would still talk to her was her Aunt Muriel and her little brothers.

It was only a few months later that Molly learned she was pregnant. She worried that the transformations would be too stressful and their child wouldn't make it. But magic protected him. Not only did baby William live. He thrived. 

About a month before their son’s first birthday they received some terrible news.

Molly sighed. She couldn’t help but feel it was all her fault. 

Arthur’s family had been killed mysteriously and made headlines, but because of a new registration and restrictions, he couldn’t inherit because he was married to her. A suspected werewolf. 

A load of bollocks, he told her as he kissed her temple. “You and William are more important to me than prestige.” 

The eleven-month-old cooed in her arms. The wolf inside her seemed to prance about in pleasure. Her pack was safe and content, even with the unrest. 

She looked into her husband’s eyes and smiled, she had wanted to wait a bit longer to tell him, her old worries cropping up again, but he needed a healthy distraction. “Arthur, we may need to expand the Burrow.”

At her husband’s quizzical look, she laid little William in his crib and placed his hand on her small tummy. 

Arthur’s eyes widened. 

“ _Really_?” He smiled, taking his wife into his arms and spinning her around the living room of their tiny cottage.

Over the years, the family of four became five with Percy being born after Charles (Charlie he would insist on being called later), then seven with the twins. 

One day Molly stood with a twin on her hip while the other crawled all over his older brothers. This war had gone on for too long. But because of Fenrir Greyback’s reign of terror upon the wizarding world alongside the supposed Dark Lord, more and more restrictions had been brought on the werewolf population. 

This had made it even harder for Arthur to receive a promotion, let alone a raise, due to the rumours alone. Because Molly didn’t work away from home, or even go out into the public often, they saw no reason for her to sign the registry. When their first three boys were small, Arthur called out or was called home because she “needed help with the children” and had “no other family”. Now that the boys were getting older they were able to help out with their brothers, which allowed their father to work during the Moon, keeping some of the rumours at bay.

The boys learned early on to never talk about their mother’s condition around anyone. A rule that served them well over the years.

But tonight...tonight was the night of the full moon and Molly had received news that her baby brothers had been killed in a duel against Death Eaters. Just before moonrise.

The whole family mourned as their mother howled into the moonlight. The next morning, Arthur stayed home for bereavement for his family’s loss. The damage his wife had done to herself in her grief was almost above the medical knowhow he had gained over the years to help her. 

He worried about the unborn child in her womb that night.

Years passed, and her children grew up. Their little cottage expanded with every child, though after Ginny was born they decided enough was enough. Her condition inspired William (“ _Mum, please call me Bill!_ ”) to go into curse breaking, and Charlie to become the wards expert in the Dragon Reserves. 

Then Ron brought Harry Potter over the summer before his second year. 

She was sore and aching and spent the morning after the moon cooking breakfast. Her still sensitive ears caught the quiet steps of the boys.

“Where have you been! Beds empty! No note! Car gone! Could have crashed! Out of my mind with worry! Did you care? Never, as long as I’ve lived! You wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy —"

"Perfect Percy,” muttered Fred, she caught a slight look of dejection. She would have to think about that later. Had she been neglecting her mischievous twins?

“ _YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY’S BOOK_ !” She yelled, prodding a finger in Fred’s chest, she vaguely recalled the boys sneaking just beyond her wards and going into the shed. “You could have _died_ , you could have been _seen_ , you could have lost your father his _job_ —” and then where would they be, especially with her condition. She was more worried about it than her husband, to be honest. No matter how much he put in to get promoted or worked for a raise, they wouldn't give it to him.

Molly had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away. She took a deep breath calming herself. She didn't want to scare the boy further.

“I’m very pleased to see you, Harry, dear,” she said fondly. She then caught the scent of Harry. The poor lamb was far too skinny and skittish.

“Harry, why don’t you go on up to bed while _these three miscreants_ go off to de-gnome the garden…”

Ever since then she thought of that boy as one of her own pups…

But then she nearly lost Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. _Her_ four youngest. It didn't matter that only two of them were actually her own blood. 

She nearly ripped Dumbledore in two when it was revealed that there was a _Basilisk_ of all things in the basement. And to think that Ginny, her spunky little girl was possessed by _a diary_ someone gave her. She had never been interested in the frivolity of those things before. 

Harry would have died had it not been for Fawks- bless that bird, she’d sent him a pecan pie as a thank you for saving her precious babies. She later received a note that Fawks wouldn't let the headmaster even have a nibble from Minerva.

Oh, how she wanted all of the children under her wing all summer. But Dumbledore didn't let her. 

Then a pinch of good luck. Arthur won a raffle, earning them a holiday to visit Bill - though she wished he would cut his hair and stop putting more holes than necessary in his body. She had to mind the twins as they tried to lock Percy in a tomb. The real surprise came when Charlie made it before they headed back home to Devon. He had been called to move an Egyptian Desert Gold dragon up to Romania for a breeding program. He was able to stay just long enough to get a family picture. 

Her wolf was on edge when the news broke out that Sirius Black had escaped. She worried for Harry. And there was no way to tell if he was okay, outside of a letter. She wasn't as worried about Hermione, for the simple fact she was also out of the country, southern France if she remembered correctly, and with her parents.

Then, enter Remus Lupin. They were introduced after Ron’s third year, and he was the first werewolf she had met since her attack. He was very much like her, wanting to stay out of trouble as much as possible. He respected her boundaries and was the ranger in their little pack, keeping to himself but close enough to help guide her children. 

Molly did not appreciate the fact that her son had been out during the moon. And the trouble his bloody rat she had _never_ liked caused. To be fair it was Percy’s rat first. She didn't like it then, she _really_ didn't like it now. It also outed her own little secret to Harry and Hermione - who didn’t care! Hermione even sent her extra baking supplies near the full moon because her cravings changed so often. 

She also did not care for Remus’s loose cannon packmate, Sirius. He challenged her authority to no end when it came to the pups. _Especially_ when it came to Harry. He didn’t understand why she wasn’t as _docile_ as Remus. She understood that he was trying to make up for lost time, but the Dementors did a number on him and he needed to heal.

Harry and Ron’s fourth year was a disaster. First was the incident at the World Cup, which happened to be during the full moon. Her three eldest made sure she would be comfortable before joining her husband; Remus and his _packmate_ came by to spend the moon with her. Then she read the paper as she recovered the next morning and panic set in until she saw her pack, shaken but alive and well. 

Then that blasted tournament started and that hellish Skeeter woman twisted her pup’s words. 

She was ashamed to admit that she had believed the bit of rubbish that the so-called reporter wrote about Hermione. She should have known that such a lovely girl would never do such a thing to her boys. Molly blamed the moon for those instances and was too embarrassed to apologise until the third task. 

When she overheard that the girl had trapped the unregistered animagus in a jar, Molly’s inner wolf howled with pride. Hermione would make a good mate for one of her boys one day. Harry included if she so chose. 

Then that summer...Percy leaving, not believing that danger was afoot. Her home was attacked, causing them to relocate to Black’s home. Having to be pinned up in a cage with Remus. Her wolf did not handle the captivity well. Which meant she also had her first experience with the expensive and regulated Wolfsbane Potion. While it gave her a clear mind rather than the haze she felt every month, she ended up with a mild case of hives. 

Apparently, she had an allergy to the main ingredient.

Then the events on Privet Drive and Harry’s farce of a trial only added to her stress. And that toxic Umbridge bitch that made her husband’s job harder at work, always nosing around trying to get him fired for whatever reason. Marking up three of her babies put her at the very top of a very short list of people she would willingly bite.

Her twins left the school. Hemione and Ginny explained that the pink toad had it out for her boys, so she wasn’t as hard on them for leaving as she would have been normally. 

Then the Department of Mysteries. It was like that past Christmas all over again. Only this time three of her children were physically injured, one almost killed, another mentally hurt from everything being piled on top of him. She hated how Harry had to be locked away with the Dursleys every summer no matter how she pleaded with Dumbledore. Especially after the end of his fourth and fifth years. He needed family, love, and support. 

And the death of a packmate. While she didn’t care for Sirius, he was pack and she mourned him with Remus. Due to the wards around the Dursley household, she wasn’t even allowed to check in on the boy. The sixth-year understood to a point, bless his noble heart. 

That same noble heart was likely going to get him killed one day.

Her ‘little’ Bill was mauled by that rabid upstart, Fenrir Greyback. Oh, she vowed to make that vile cur pay. First, he had turned Remus, her loyal ranger when he was only just a toddler himself, and now he dared to sink his claws into one of her own pups. 

She wondered how the scratches on a waxing crescent moon would affect him, especially with him sharing her blood, to begin with. 

Bill’s chosen mate earned her place in her little pack that day, reminding her of how Arthur gave up everything to be with her. And now this little French girl with a spicy scent was doing the same for her boy. It would be nice to have a secondary matriarch around the house, as it were. 

It was the night Harry was being fetched for the last time. All of her children, except for Ginny, were there executing the elaborate plan. Too elaborate, if you asked her. Someone should have just snuck in and Apparated him out. No need for Thestrals, brooms, or flying Motorbikes. Keeping it simple would have saved Moody’s life and wouldn’t have led to one of her babies being maimed. Now George was down an ear. Harry also lost his familiar. 

Her instincts were on edge for the rest of the moon cycle until the night before the wedding.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared for their mission after Fleur and Bill’s wedding was crashed - oh, how her inner wolf was livid about that - she worried. They were her babies. She knew something happened with Hermione’s parents after she had smelled the scent of depression on the girl, but she had not been able to coax it out of her. 

One day, Ron showed back up and she feared the worst. He said that they were ok, but he stepped beyond the powerful wards surrounding their tent during an argument, had not been able to get back in, and now needed to figure out a way to get back. She had never seen Charlie so livid. 

Why would…

_Oh!_

He and Hermione had spent a lot of time together that summer, teaching her warding beyond what was taught in school. 

Did he develop…

It was too soon to tell. But she was pleased. That girl would make an excellent match for any of her boys. 

Then the battle. 

That horrid battle.

She nearly lost her entire family.

The girl Ron couldn’t even breathe without was mauled by Greyback. Another life taken too soon. He was being held together by a tanned girl with black hair and amber eyes, who was also mourning the loss.

She nearly lost Fred and Percy to an exploding wall. Both were in the trauma ward in St Mungos.

She lost her sweet ranger, Remus, and his mate, leaving their pup alone save for her friend Andromeda, who lost both her daughter and husband. 

And Harry.

Oh, Harry.

How close she had been to losing him in those woods.

And how she had revelled in killing the rabid bitch that maimed Hermione and had dared to raise a wand against her youngest. Her blue eyes glowed gold when she sent the spell that finished her off. 

Now it was a time for healing. To bring her pack closer together. For her pups to get married and have their own little litters. 

Harry found his match in a sweet but feisty Hufflepuff who wouldn't let him wallow in his grief at her uncle’s pub.

Charlie and Hermione were always on the move, looking for ways to make life better for creatures and all magical beings. Now and then fighting the Ministry over inane laws that were complete nonsense. The first laws they worked to overturn were regarding werewolves. 

Bless that girl.

If only they would sit still long enough to get married.

Percy came home with a permanent limp and a Healer he had taken a shine to. Fred and George found their third in Susan Bones, who kept them on their toes. Ginny found her love on the quidditch pitch...no pups from that pair of ladies though, much to Molly’s dismay. 

Ron and the girl who mourned on the battlefield were still dancing around each other enough to drive her whole pack mad. 

Yes, Molly Weasley may have been a werewolf, but she had a fulfilling life despite the hurdles she had been given. And she was proud to stick it to the traditional packs that she had never once bitten anyone during the full moon.


End file.
